deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shu-Onoru
Shu-Onoru verscheen in sommige verhalen van Conan. Biografie Eerder leven Shu-Onoru was een tovenaar uit het land Stygia. Hij hoorde bij de leden van de Zwarte Kring. In zijn oude dagen stond hij bekend als één van de machtigste tovenaars van Stygia. Shu-Onoru was een rivaal van Thoth-Amon. Hij probeerde in de gunst van koning Ctesphon te komen om zijn macht te vergroten . Op een dag kreeg Shu-Onoru een slaaf als geschenk van Ptor-Nubis, een tovenaar met een veel lagere rang dan hijzelf. Shu-Onoru wist al meteen dat Ptor-Nubis eigenlijk hoopte dat hij hem zou aanbevelen voor een post in de Hyborische landen. Wat Shu-Onoru ook zou doen. De slaaf was Zula de laatste van zijn volk. Door zijn rassenhaat zag Shu-Onoru zijn slaaf als ongevaarlijk en liet hem zelfs zijn heiligdom aanvegen. Zonder dat de oude tovenaar het merkte leerde Zula veel van zijn kunsten . Shu-Onoru was in het bezit van het zogenaamde "Alles Veroverende Zwaard". Met de hulp van zijn Demon Helgor kwam hij achter het geheim van het zwaard. Hij wilde het aan koning Ctesphon geven, die hem dan meer zou achten dan Thoth-Amon. Zula had hem echter in de gaten gehouden, en dacht te weten hoe hij met het zwaard moest omgaan. Na de zoveelste belediging wilde Zula op een nacht het zwaard gebruiken. De toverspreuk lukte niet waarna Helgor verscheen en Zula aanviel. Shu-Onoru werd door zijn zesde zintuig wakker en stuurde Helgor weer weg. Voordat Zula wat kon doen liet Shu-Onoru het zwaard heet worden zodat Zula het moest laten vallen. Hij begreep dat hij Zula onderschat had, maar zou die fout niet meer maken . De volgende dag moest Zula in de arena vechten voor het vermaak van Shu-Onoru en zijn gasten. Het gevecht was drie tegen één, maar Zula overwon. Shu-Onoru was tevreden toen Zula ineens probeerde hem aan te vallen. Met een bolletje verdovend gas schakelde hij Zula nog op tijd uit. Daarna gaf Shu-Onoru zijn voormalige slaaf aan een handelaar. De tovenaar dacht dat hij Zula nooit meer zou zien . In dienst van Katuman Later begon Shu-Onoru voor de verbannen prins Katuman te werken. Hij gaf Katuman het Alles Veroverende Zwaard. De twee sloten zich bij Nathok aan, die met zijn troepen het land Khoraja aanviel. Met zijn strijdmacht nam Katuman de stad Yamman in. De plaatselijke koning, Irruk, werd de marionet van Shu-Onoru een Katuman. Er zou kort daarop een delegatie van Nathok komen om hun samenwerking te versterken. Ook Khoraja stuurde een delegatie om met Katuman te onderhandelen. Samen met een groep soldaten wachtte Shu-Onoru de delegatie uit Khoraja op, om hen gevangen te nemen bij hun aankomst. Hun hinderlaag lukte en de aanvoerders van de delegatie werden gevangen genomen. Tot zijn verassing bleek een van hen Zula te zijn, de andere twee waren Conan en Red Sonja. De drie zouden voor het vermaak van Shu-Onoru en Katuman in de arena vechten . Dood Terwijl Conan en Zula gedwongen tegen elkaar moesten vechten, kwam de delegatie van Nathok in de stad. Shu-Onoru zou de gezanten ontvangen en verliet de arena. Toen hij later terugkwam was Katuman op de vlucht geslagen en het Alles Veroverende Zwaard in de handen van Conan terecht gekomen. Shu-Onoru stuurde de demon Helgor op Conan, Red Sonja en Zula af. Conan wierp het Alles Veroverende Zwaard naar Helgor, waarna de demon explodeerde. In de daarop volgende verwarring zag Zula kans om wraak te nemen en stak Shu-Onoru dood met zijn zwaard . Verschijningen Nederlandse uitgaven *Conan Special nr. 7 **Zwaarden tegen Magie *Conan Special nr. 8 **Koningin van de Zwarte Kust Engelstalige uitgaven *85 - Of Swordsman and Sorcerers *247 - The Sword that Conquers all *248 - The Peril and the Prophecy Savage Sword of Conan *205 - Kheshatta Verwijzingen en notitie Categorie:Conan personages Categorie:Dode personages (Conan) Categorie:Mannen (Conan) Categorie:Personages (S)